The market for consumer electronics is constantly improving to meet consumer demands. One such demand is an increasing demand for smaller circuit packages that consume less power for the purpose of conserving battery-life, such as for use in portable electronic devices like laptop computers and wireless communication devices. Such portable electronic devices typically implement switching circuitry that switches between a power supply, such as providing converted DC power from an AC wall outlet, and one or more batteries. Upon switching to battery power, an undershoot condition may occur, such that a negative voltage spike may manifest at a node from which the DC power supply voltage was provided. A large enough negative voltage spike may cause a switching transistor to unintentionally activate due to a large avalanche breakdown voltage, causing leakage current to flow from the battery to the negative voltage power supply node. As a result, the life of the battery can be significantly shortened.